The Forlorn Cartel
Overview The Forlorn Cartel is a powerful criminal organization operating in the Eastern Kingdoms and Pandaria. The guild has two faces: a respectable, well-established trading company on one hand and a dangerous, Mafia-like syndicate on the other hand. The Forlorn Cartel's most common activities are robbing, smuggling, drug-dealing and racketeering, with its "lawful" members taking care of oversea trading, marine insurances and money-lending. History The Forlorn Cartel started as a small street gang hanging around the omonym Ironforge area, causing troubles and assaulting defenseless citizens. The Forlorn Cartel has been a torn in the flesh of the local mountaineers for a long, before being raided in their headquarter and kicked out of the city. After some time hiding in the Deeprun Tram, stocking goods and training new associates, the Forlorn Cartel moved to Stormwind and started settling there, swiftly becoming a known and feared mob. Both its deeds and its notoriety attracted dozens of street urchins and petty-thieves, and with its ranks strengthened the Forlorn Cartel decided to settle in the Dwarven District, quickly turning it into an extremely dangerous neighbourhood. After some time spent there, because of the constant assaults and the several riots started in the area, the guards eventually organized a huge round up and managed to ravage the Forlorn Cartel's warehouses and hideouts, forcing them to leave the neighbourhood and hide in less-guarded areas. So the Forlorn Cartel moved to the Stormwind Harbour and its surroundings, where it hid for a while; during that period the Forlorn Cartel turned into an extremely thuggish, aggressive and powerful mob, having switched from a street gang to a proper criminal organization, controlling now a big protection racket and having started a profitable drug trade, involving several shops and plenty of people. Once strengthened and reorganized, the Forlorn Cartel came back to its old strongholds, the Dwarven District and the Deeprun Tram, and moved all its activities there, where it started new rackets and business. Now the neighbourhood is a safe heaven for forgers, gamblers, swindlers and thugs of any kind, drugs are sold at every street corner, smuggled goods are hidden in vacant houses and even guards themselves fear to enter the area. Membership The guild is composed mainly by Gnomish, Dwarven and Human outlaws; Night Elves and Draeneis are not trusted, thus you won't find them in the Forlorn Cartel's ranks. Worgens are usually disliked, but they can be hired due to their strength and brutality. Pandarens are seen with suspicion as well, but needed for the Forlon Cartel's operations in Pandaria and for their skill in fighting and brewing. In order to become a member of the Forlorn Cartel one must prove himself and show complete dedication to the organization; if he gets the henchmen's approval he can become a full-time member of the organization and get a share of the spoils, depending on his ability and street cred. Activities The Forlorn Cartel controls the Dwarven District through an efficient protection racket and uses the area for its smuggling activities. It also has the monopoly over drug-trafficking in Stormwind and its surroundings, thanks to its many hidden laboratories scattered all across the Eastern Kingdoms. The Forlorn Cartel is notorious for its bold robberies and ruthless murders, making it a major threat within Stormwin's walls. The Forlorn Cartel is also secretly behind a wide range of legitimate activities with the aim of concealing the source of money obtained by illicit means, and is thought to be behind the so-called Southern Gale Company, '''a trading enterprise based in Stormwind, Booty Bay and Pandaria. The Grades '''Kingpin (GM) - The Forlorn Cartel's leader, a respected and revered figure in the Underworld. Henchman (Officer) - Most seasoned and criminals, the boss' advisers and right-hands. Associate (Member) - A fully-accepted Forlorn Cartel member; it's up to him to earn respect and move up the ladder through his deeds. Unproven (Rookie) - Rank given upon joining the guild, stucks until the member proves its worth and loyalty. Inactive (Inactive) - A rank for inactive guild members. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Criminal Guilds